retour
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sakura va trouver Sasuke et lui annonce que Naruto le demande pour une chose précise : qu'il le tue et ai ainsi les yeux qu'il désire......sasuXnaru je change pas une paire qui marche lol


_**J'étais en train de relire tous les reviews qu'on m'a faite….et y'en avez que j'avais même pas reçu sur mon compte hotmail, bref, en ayant découvert des toutes nouvelles, je suis devenu toute contente malgré ma journée de merde. **_

**_Donc….TAADAAAAAAMMMMM…. je sors l'une de mes fics de mon tiroir (enfin dossier vu que c'est sur mon ordi TT hum) et je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont lues (et peut être ceux qui m'ont lu aussi hein faut pas oublier les garçons )…. et en particulier ces reviewers là o : Sasuke sarutobi or koro-chan, dja-chan or nekosan, SiaMi, oOYumiOo, murasaki-kun, EyPi, Osi-chan, Tenshimizu, lulu342, Maeve Fantaisie, Zelda-sama, fanny-san….en espérant que j'ai oublié personne lol_**

_**MERCIIIIII de me lire et d'apprécier u…….trooooop contente **_

_**Je viendrais en reposter le week end prochain surement TT en attendant….BONNE LECTURE XD**_

RETOUR.

La nuit était d'encre bien que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Sasuke ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. S'étaient ainsi les seuls moments, et ceux depuis qu'il était près d'Orochimaru, ou il se sentait vivant. Une douce chaleur lui caressa le visage. Offrant au monde son regard corbeau, le brun mira le soleil qui n'explosait pas encore de toute son intensité. Il pouvait le regarder sans craindre de se brûler, laissant son cœur s'en imprégner quelques peu.

Une odeur le fit se mettre sur ses gardes, la douce odeur matinale s'étant chargée d'un léger parfum de fleur. _Ce n'est pourtant pas la saison…_ Sasuke ne bougea pas, aujourd'hui, comme souvent en leur présence, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se battre.

Sasuke.

……

Sasuke s'il te plait, c'est vraiment urgent, il faut que tu reviennes.

Et la Dobe ou est-elle ? _ou ? ou ? ze veux le voireuuuuu._

…..Sasuke…c'est…

Abrège. _Ouuuuuuu ?_

C'est Naruto qui m'a dit ou vous étiez, apparemment il le savait depuis un moment mais comme il ne se pensait pas assez fort, il a attendu pour ne pas vous faire fuir. Depuis la dernière fois il n'a pas arrêté de s'entraîner pour…

Et alors ? le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de prendre son bain de soleil. _S'il est pas là, rentre chez toi._

Sasuke…une bruit de chute l'interpella, mais il ne se retourna qu'à l'odeur du sang qu'elle émanait.

……..la jeune fille à genoux semblait en pleine crise, pleurant à moitié et essayant de guérir certaines de ses blessures.

Tchhh, Sasuke, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Sakura essaya de se relever, trébuchant à nouveau. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entrevit l'état de sa jambe.

….Sakura ? _merde pourquoi je l'ai ouverte moi ?_

C'est Kabuto, il m'a trouvé, j'ai réussi à le tuer mais….Sasuke il faut rentrer. Ses yeux verts montraient toutes sa détermination, si différent de ceux habituels lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

………hmpf vous devez être sacrement sourd vous deux, quand…_hourra elle à rien vu._

Pas de temps à perdre !!! Naruto est sur le point de mourir ! l'Akatsuki a réussi à l'attraper, il s'est défendu comme pas possible mais Kyubi à…Sasuke, il veut que tu sois à son chevet lorsqu'il mourra.

……le regard du brun ne changea pas d'un iota, mais son cœur se figea, lui faisant perdre une couleur qu'il n'avait pas.

Il a éliminé la plus grande part du groupe, les derniers se sont enfuis et ont été poursuivis par les ninjas les plus puissants du village, bientôt l'Akatsuki n'aura été qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais il a interdit à quiconque de toucher à Itachi, il a dit qu'il voulait te le laisser.

…….

Mais tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça imbécile !!! Bouge, Sakura lui balança un caillou vers son visage, il ne lui reste plus grand-chose….uhuhu uuuu …comme..uuhuhh…temps. Sakura s'essuya rageusement le visage. Il veut que tu l'achèves, ainsi tu auras ce que tu as toujours souhaité.

Quoi ? _Naruto est…mais…non…_

Pas de quoi, grouille toi, réalise au moins ses dernières volontés et

Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? _mens moi, mens moi, s'il te plaît._

……ba…ka. La jeune fille se releva, tête baissée, tremblant légèrement. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi envers lui, sa rage se sentait. Je ne sais pas comment tu nous a vu jusqu'ici Sasuke….qu'importe….lui….

……

Lui il a toujours cru en toi, alors….il entendit ses poings craqués….même si je dois te ramener par la peau du cul je le ferais.

Tu t'en crois capable ? un sourire narquois lui balaya les lèvres. _Ça je sais qu'il m'attends…mais je suis parti pour être plus fort et…c'est toi qu'il aime idiote._

Qu'importe….j'y arriverais ou je mourrais en essayant. Il a toujours tous fais pour moi….et moi…tsss.

La jeune fille s'élança, frappant de son poing vers la face de son premier amour. Mais ce dernier bloqua sans mal le coup, la regardant dans les yeux. _Ce serait si facile d'utilisait le sharingan sur toi, mais tu ne le vaux pas._

L'Uchiha attrapa son long sabre et le colla contre la gorge de son ancienne coéquipière. Sakura ne bougea plus, respirant avec difficulté, mais ses yeux avaient toujours la même flamme.

T'attends quoi Sasuke ? tue moi, de toute manière, si Naruto meurt sans toi près de lui….je ne pourrais jamais refaire face à son corps…ou même retourner au village….plutôt mourir….alors vas y.

………._elle ne me ment donc pas ? ce baka…lui mourir ? je n'y crois pas…pas avec le démon qu'il a en lui._

Sasuke…qu'attends tu ? elle t'offre sa gorge…coupe là, c'est un ordre. Le brun tourna ses yeux vers la voix. _Orochimaru…de toute manière…_

………le brun rangea son arme._ Bon, il est temps que je reparte moi._

………tu te décides à me trahir ? kukuku, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu sais bien que

De un, je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres. De deux, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me donner une évaluation de mon niveau……et donc je ne peux vraiment juger de mon évolution. De trois……tu devais me donner toutes les infos sur le cas Naruto…

…..la jeune fille regardait le visage de son ami qui se durcissait de plus en plus, ses yeux prenant des couleurs plus vivaces.

Donc tu me trahis parce que je ne t'ais pas dit que le renard est mal en point ?

Hmpf, trahir…un bien grand mot.

……….ton idée première….

A toujours été de retourner vers Konoha une fois que j'aurais eu ce que je voulais de toi, je savais qu'Itachi reviendrait vers Naruto…….mais je ne voyais pas ou apprendre aussi vite autant de choses….

Tsss Sasuke tu…

Oui ?

La voix du brun venait de se répercuter directement sur son oreille, Orochimaru se retourna pour parer le coup, enfonçant un kunai dans le ventre de son futur réceptacle. Mais tout comme le premier Sasuke auquel le serpent avait parlé, celui-ci aussi était un clone. Une douleur se répercuta au niveau de son estomac, faisant baisser ses pupilles de démon vers celles au sharingan activée. L'Uchiha enfonçait son sabre dans son ventre, le retournant dans le sens contraire et finit par activer son chidori.

Orochimaru grimaça de douleur, ses yeux s'injectant de sang et de rage. Il ouvrit la bouche d'un mouvement sec, laissant entrevoir à Sasuke une ombre. Mais cette dernière ne vint pas à lui, elle se dirigea directement vers Sakura.

Il tourna la tête, l'espace d'un instant et vis qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'éviter. Un cri retentit.

Sakura se trouvait sous le brun, se dernier la lâchant déjà, réceptionnant Orochimaru qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse et le renvoya plus loin.

Les deux ennemis se faisaient face, cherchant la moindre faille. Chacun savait comment l'autre se battait, ne rendant pas l'affaire plus facile. La jeune fille regardait horrifiée le dos de son compagnon, le sang s'échappant à grande flopée de la plaie qu'avait laissé l'épée du sannin légendaire.

Sasuke attrapa sa propre arme, se mettant en position d'attaque tandis que son maître esquisser un rictus. Ils s'élancèrent au même instant, le cou d'Orochimaru s'allongeant vers le brun qui se fit mordre à la trachée. Sasuke tomba à genoux, un rire de démon s'élevant de la gorge de l'homme aspirine.

Un rire qui se termina en glapissement de douleur. Le Sasuke qu'il tenait entre ses crocs se dissipa, tandis que deux autres se mirent à lui maintenir son cou de girafe. Une voix lui chuchota alors à l'oreille alors qu'il continuait de gémir de douleur. Du coté de son corps, le vrai Sasuke, aidé de quatre autres clones qui clouaient chacun des membres de son ennemi au sol, se mit à lui transpercer la poitrine de part en part, décidant finalement de lui arracher le cœur de ses propres mains.

Sasuke ?

……..le brun regarda le corps d'un œil mauvais, puis finis par le brûler à l'aide d'un katon, jetant d'un geste indifférent l'organe dans les flammes.

Sasu

Rentrons, je n'ais plus rien à faire ici. Allons guérir se baka.

Mais…mais le regard de son ami la fit se taire.

Montre.

Sasuke se laissa tomber près d'elle, et soigna sa blessure lorsqu'elle lui présenta son pied. La jeune fille pleurait de joie et de soulagement, elle finit par lui retirer son haut et voulut le guérir de sa blessure lorsqu'elle remarque les traces qu'il portait. Son corps était recouvert de cicatrices, et en particulier cet endroit.

Elle effleura de ses doigts quelques unes, ne le faisant même pas tressaillir et utilisa son chakra pour faire disparaître celle qui aurait pus avoir sa place si elle n'avait pas été là aujourd'hui.

En silence, ils prirent route vers Konoha. Sasuke prenant garde de ne pas lui montrer le cœur qu'il avait gardé et cachait. Mais l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait, avait déjà fait comprendre à sa camarade qu'il l'avait toujours sur lui. Pourtant elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il le gardait ainsi.

Le soir les enveloppa, ils avaient marché toute la journée. Les portes du village leurs apparut, cerclées de diverses ombres silencieuses. Sasuke s'arrêta, pensant prendre une autre voie pour aller retrouver le blond, mais son amie attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il reconnut les visages sombres et plutôt anxieux de ses anciens acolytes. Néji se tenait devant sa cousine, protecteur, gardant un œil sur chacun de ses gestes, tandis que les autres garçons se rassemblaient autour de lui, faisant rempart entre le brun et les filles. Une équipe manquait à l'appel.

Sakura ne leur prêta pas attention et continua de le traîner comme si s'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et ne stoppa sa marche qu'en arrivant devant une énorme bâtisse. Elle fit signe aux anbus qui ne bougèrent pas, ne voulant pas lui laisser l'accès.

Un souffle de vent énorme parut entre eux, laissant place au ninja copier du village. Kakashi fixa de son œil unique son ancien élève, le jaugeant quelques instants. Un coup de vent violent balaya la scène, mais aucun des ninjas présent ne bougea. Sans un mot, il se retourna vers les deux anbus et s'avança entre eux.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer les deux jeunes. Sasuke suivait Sakura dans les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'ils empruntaient, le chemin étant ouvert par leur ancien sensei.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus la pression devenait forte. Le chakra qu'il ressentait été surpuissant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à suer. La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, mais malgré tous elle continuait, sans se plaindre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une énorme porte de fer ou était peint d'énormes signes et apposait divers papiers de sceaux.

Kakashi se tint devant l'immense porte quelques instant, puis poussa les deux battants, l'écartant de peu, juste assez pour laisser passer un corps. Il entra, refermant derrière les deux jeunes gens. La pression augmenta encore, le rendant presque malade, Sakura lui lâcha enfin la main et partie sur leurs gauches, bientôt suivie de Kakashi et se posta devant l'immense vitre qui entrecoupée le mur.

Le brun s'imprégnait de la tension qu'il subissait, les autres semblaient y être un peu plus habitués. Il inspira une dernière fois et rejoignit le groupe qui apparemment l'attendait. Sakura regardait au travers de la vitre, les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke ne le fit pas, jaugeant la femme qui lui faisait face, concentrée au possible. La blonde tourna vers lui des yeux dédaigneux.

Sasuke Uchiha.

……..

Je suis la cinquième Hokage.

Ah. Bonjour.

Si ce n'était lui qui me l'avait demandé…tu aurais déjà été tué.

Hm. Le brun suivit son regard qui n'était déjà plus sur lui.

…….ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Il t'attend depuis plusieurs jours, dépêche toi, je ne pourrais pas l'aider plus longtemps. J'ai moi aussi mes limites….

Sasuke n'écoutait plus vraiment, il regardait Naruto de l'autre coté de la vitre, son rythme cardiaque plus qu'alterné par la vision que son rival lui offrait. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, l'air sérieux comme jamais, serrant les dents et ayant l'air de souffrir. La couleur de sa peau n'était plus humaine, résultat de sa transformation en démon. Sakura ne l'avait pas prévenu et il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu.

Autour de lui, le chakra de Kyubi balayait la pièce, retenu par la volonté unique du blond qui était enchaîné au mur. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'Uchiha s'était approché de la vitre et y avait posé la main. Se simple geste et il rencontra deux fentes cerclées d'orange. La douleur et la tristesse y étaient présentes, cette dernière laissant place quelques instants à la joie de le voir. Un sourire magnifique lui étira ses lèvres abîmées, révélant des crocs d'une taille impressionnante, tandis qu'une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Sakura regardait elle aussi la scène, elle avait vu la réaction de Naruto et malgré son malheur était heureuse pour lui. Ses deux émeraudes se tournèrent vers l'Uchiha, le détaillant. Depuis qu'elle était partie le chercher, il n'avait pas chercher le repos, allant toujours de plus en plus vite, ne ralentissant la cadence qu'en voyant le portail du village. Il n'avait même pas essayé de stopper leur route pour se changer.

Elle examinait la face du brun et vit qu'il était tendu. Depuis toutes ces années, et malgré la situation, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Son expression était toujours aussi vide, les deux charbons semblaient encore plus froid que lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé. Lorsqu'il porta le poing à la vitre, elle fut quelque peu surprise, sans s'en rendre compte, il montrait son intérêt pour le blond et son inquiétude.

Naruto grimaça, fermant les yeux, reprenant la position dans laquelle il avait été initialement. L'un de ses bras sembla échapper à son contrôle et lui prit la gorge, tentant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Mais le blond ouvrit ses yeux, déterminait comme à son habitude, combattant intérieurement sans se soucier des regards qui se portaient sur lui.

Tsunade eut un instant de faiblesse, mais se reprit vite, aidé de Shizune qui mêla au sceau qu'elle maintenait son chakra. L'Uchiha serra le poing, la violence du geste contredisant son regard vide d'émotion, et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la dernière porte qui le séparait de son compagnon.

Sakura le regarda s'éloignée avec soulagement, le geste l'ayant rassuré sur l'honnêteté du brun. Tsunade et Kakashi la regardèrent, chacun comprenant que le blond n'avait jamais eu tort de croire en lui. Lorsqu'il toucha la poignée, la voix de son maître résonna derrière lui.

Sasuke. Naruto contrôle autant qu'il le peut Kyubi, mais n'y arrive pas vraiment. Sa représentation de chakra essayera peut être de te tuer quand tu entreras.

……Sakura, tu m'as dit qu'il mourrait ?

Oui…… Tu vois la couleur de son corps ? c'est la présence de Kyubi, il lutte contre cela, mais….quelque chose cloche. Rester dans cet état, c'est ça qui le tue, et nous, on arrive pas à l'aider. La jeune fille s'écroula dans les bras de son ancien maître, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Hey SAKURAAAAA.

…….. la dénommée releva la tête, s'essuyant les yeux comme une enfant, tressautant et se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je t'ais dit, je veux pas te voir comme ça…sourit.

Mais…uuhuu…uhu…Na…naru…to…..baka.

Héhéhé huu. Le blond serra les dents quelques instants, tandis qu'une nouvelle queue essayait de pousser.

Le brun poussa la porte, la pression le faisant reculer d'un pas. _Comment il fait pour résister lui ?_ Sasuke entra, ses sens en alerte, faisant attention au moindre mouvement à l'aide de ses sharingans. Il s'approchait de Naruto lorsque les queues se tendirent vers lui, Sasuke les évita et Naruto finit par reprendre le contrôle, haletant.

Baka, sors d'ici, reste…. à la…. porte et ba….ah…balance moi ton sa….bre, ce sera fait.

Tsss, mais le brun se rendit à la porte.

Quoi tsss, ah……uuh…..fait ce que je….. te dis…. crétin.

Hey Usuratonkachi.

Uuh…le blond grimaça de douleur.

Qui t'as dit que je venais te tuer ?

……hein ?

……

Hein ?

……Sasuke vit le blond prendre une inspiration.

Hein je te dis Baka !!!

Pfff, toujours aussi stupide….j'espère que tu deviendras pas Hokage avant un bon bout de temps….

Ah…ah…ah, je meurs de rire….me dit pas que…. ça que tu as….ah….décidé de m'achever ?

Sakura, ramène toi.

…….oui Sasuke ? la jeune fille arriva près de lui.

Occupe toi de mon corps ok, je vais allé tailler une p'tite causette.

O…ok. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre à qui le brun allait parler.

A peine eut-elle prononcée ces mots, que le regard du brun changea, devenant plus terne. Il n'était plus vraiment dans son corps, serpentant à présent dans les couloirs de l'esprit du blond. Il entra dans la salle ou se trouvait la bête et ou l'accueillit un grognement.

Naruto se tenait devant la grille du démon, tentant de l'y repousser sans jamais vraiment y arriver. L'énorme renard essaya de le renverser, laissant s'échapper une salve de puissance, Sasuke la ressentit comme une onde de choc qui la percuta de plein fouet.

Il cracha du sang, montrant sa position aux deux âmes qui se battaient. Naruto eut à cause de cela un manque d'inattention dont Kyubi profita, plongeant son énorme visage vers le blond. Mais Sasuke plus rapide arriva à temps pour l'enlever de sa trajectoire, se faisant toutefois ouvrir le bras l'un des crocs de la bête.

Sasuke.

Tsss, hey Dobe pourquoi tu voulais que j'te tue ?

Ben…Kyubi est incontrôlables et personne… Naruto parlait tout en évitant les coups du renard.

T'es vraiment con. Le brun se baissa, évitant un coup de patte.

Hééééé ! le blond semblait outré par ce que venait de lui dire son rival.

Quoi ?

Tu vois peut être quelqu'un qui pourrait me refaire ce putain de sceau toi ? Le blond bondit à cet instant, frappant rageusement Kyubi à la gueule, le renvoyant à moitié dans sa cellule. P'tain KYUBI TU FAIS CHIER !!! un hurlement lugubre lui répondit.

Pffff, le brun accouru et ils donnèrent ensembles un coup de pied au démon lorsqu'il se releva, l'envoyant définitivement dans la cellule.

…….le blond attrapa la grille et la referma, aidé du brun. Alors qui ? qui le saurait ?

Tsss baka. Bon on va bien si ça marche….sinon j'irai me documenter….

A l'arrache ? ça te ressemble pas vraiment ça….hahaha, tu veux faire quoi au juste ?

Un cri de rage retentit de derrière les barreaux, la bête se relevée de son coup. Sasuke se mordit l'index, le sang s'en écoula. Le brun tendit la main vers le morceau de papier et repassa le sceau avec son sang.

Naruto, fous-y du chakra pour sceller le tout, grouille.

Ok. Le blond s'exécuta alors que la patte s'abattit sur le fer, faisant résonner un son métallique en écho dans les couloirs de son âme.

……….. les deux amis regardèrent les dents blanches qui se reflétaient dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

Naruto, la voix caverneuse du démon s'élevait, sale petit….

Suis là Kyubi. Tu redeviens enfin toi-même, sympa.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé sortir ? cela aurait été tellement bien de tous les tuer, un large filet de bave tombant dans l'eau qui les entourait, et…

Et je ne veux pas m'en prendre au village point barre, je te l'avais dit. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de te retourner contre eux, je t'aurais laissé…

Mais s'était tellement bon et j'étais dans le feu de l'action, je ne me suis pas rendu compte, le sang, les cris, la peur….ils avaient peur de toi, tu as vu ? ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ?

Si s'était le cas, ils ne l'auraient pas enfermés ici et essayés de me trouver pour le sauver.

Uchiha….toi….

……bon, puisque ça à l'air de tenir, je me barre.

Sasuke.

Hm.

Tu es vraiment venu parce que je te l'avais demandé ?

……je t'expliquerais. Le brun disparut de devant lui, s'estompant de bas en haut.

Hey morveux

Oh ferme la Kyubi.

Respecte moi espèce de sous merde, sans moi, tu serais mort…ils seraient mort…..

……mouais. Merci. Le blond se tourna vers le démon et lui offrit l'un de ses plus grands sourires. Si t'essayais pas d'avoir tout le temps le contrôle en sortant, tu serais vraiment plus sympa.

Huhuhu, j'ai entendu une phrase similaire de ton père dans le temps.

Mon père ? t'as connu mon père ? s'était qui ? Naruto s'accrocha aux barreaux, surexcité.

Huhuhu, ouvre moi et je te réponds.

Gné ? tu crois vraiment que je suis con à ce point ? tsss, je pourrais toujours voir ailleurs.

….j'aurais essayé, kukuku.

Pfff, ouais t'es pas sympa là.

Le blond sortit de la pièce, reprenant contact avec son corps. La première chose qu'il sentit était la douleur. Il hurlait, tandis que Sakura et Tsunade tentaient de maintenir son état. Naruto reprenait enfin une teinte normale.

Le blond reprenait son souffle contre le sol ou il l'avait couché un instant plus tôt. Tsunade sur sa gauche et Sakura sur sa droite, continuaient d'apposées leurs mains sur son torse et son ventre. Sasuke se tenait près de son ancienne coéquipière, tandis que Shizune se tenait près de la cinquième. Kakashi quant à lui se tenait au pied du blond, debout contrairement aux autres qui se tenaient accroupis à son chevet.

Les paupières de Naruto battirent quelques instants, révélant ses pupilles bleus au monde. Les filles retirèrent leurs mains et allèrent se pencher sur lui lorsqu'il se redressa d'un coup. Naruto tourna rapidement la tête à droite puis à gauche, un immense rire de joie résonnant dans la pièce, s'accompagnant du plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Naruto se pencha et enserra Sasuke entre ses bras, l'étouffant littéralement de sa poigne. Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise qu'il ressentit, son cœur s'arrêta, aussi bien envers le geste du blond qu'envers sa propre réaction. Sasuke avait posé ses mains dans le dos du blond et n'avait pu retenir un sourire.

Sous le regard des autres membres de l'assemblée, il rougit légèrement, tentant de se séparer du blond, mais celui-ci à sa grande surprise n'opposa aucune résistance. Il le repoussa doucement et le blond retomba sur lui, inconscient. Le brun le regarda, indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Sasuke.

Oui ? le brun releva la tête, apparemment sous le choc des derniers événements qui montraient bien trop ses sentiments à son goût, et répondit, oubliant le glaçon qu'il était, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil rapide au blond et fixant la cinquième le reste du temps.

………Sakura se pencha vers lui et examina rapidement le blond. Il dort.

Normal, il a pas dormi depuis qu'il est dans cet état…

Bon Sasuke…je ne te connais pas, mais…à ce que je vois…je ne pense pas que tu le trahiras.

Hein ?

…….huhuhu, l'état dans lequel tu es, qu'est ce que ça aurait été si tu l'avais vu quand…

Tsunade sama ! ses deux élèves la regardaient méchamment.

…..oui, hm, pardon. Donc je disais que je pense pouvoir te faire confiance, de un par rapport à ton attitude, de deux par le fait que tu avais la possibilité de le tuer, alors que lui-même te le demander, et que tu as préféré le sauver.

…….

Ensuite vu comment il est, je pense qu'une nuit suffira à le remettre sur pied…il nous a explicitement demandé de te laisser Itachi.

…….

Une fois sur pied, il ira à sa suite avec toi, ensuite vous reviendrez.

……

Héhéhé, ok j'avoue, Sakura m'a aussi fait un rapide résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'elle t'as trouvé….et Naruto m'a vanté nombre de tes mérites…dans certaines situations.

……tsss, ce baka n'a jamais su se taire. Le brun se leva, portant tout contre lui Naruto. Il habite toujours au même endroit ?

Oui….mais il faudra tout de même que je fasse surveiller les environs…

Faites ce que vous avez à faire….cette fois j'attendrais et j'irais avec lui.

Sasuke ? Sakura le regardait avec espoir.

……..à l'époque j'ai fait ce que juger bon. Aujourd'hui, si je pars sans lui…il ne me pardonnera pas. Les yeux du brun regardaient avec une certaine tendresse le blond.

…….ses compagnons furent surpris du commentaire, se regardant les uns, les autres.

Vous le faites suivre ?

Je me suis chargé de cela Sasuke. Et…

…….merci Sensei. Le brun se retourna et attendit devant la porte que son amie vint ouvrir après un instant de flottement.

Sasuke sortit, se gorgeant de la fraîcheur de la nuit, la laissant lui envahir les poumons et se propagée sur la moiteur de son corps. Plusieurs ombres sortirent de la nuit, Sakura s'avança vers elles, les rassurant dans un murmure. Sasuke attendait qu'elle finisse, gardant les yeux rivaient sur le visage innocent du blond.

_Je le sais. Je l'ai su depuis Haku…même face à Orochimaru ou à Gaara…j'ai toujours su que je t'aimais…mais en même temps…je te détestais. Tu as toujours été ce que je n'ai pu être…avec toi près de moi j'ai commencé à oublier mon but. Mais on dirait que loin de toi, tu ne sais faire que des conneries, pfff…_

L'Uchiha sentit des regards et releva la tête. La plupart de ses anciens camarades se tenaient autour de lui. Sasuke bénit la noirceur environnante qui devait leur cachait l'état actuel de ses joues et commença à avancer vers l'endroit ou habiter le blond.

Sakura le suivait, n'en revenant pas de l'attitude du brun. Les autres rentrèrent chez eux, mis à part Shino qui pouvait, ou du moins ses insectes, résister aux sharingans. Kakashi et lui suivaient le trio, se postant à une limite proche de l'appartement du blond. Sakura ouvrit la porte, entrant avec eux.

La jeune fille alluma la lumière, révélant l'appartement. Ce dernier était poussiéreux, comme s'il avait été inhabité depuis un bon moment, des bols de ramen traînant un peu partout ainsi que des vêtements dans lesquels le blond ne devait plus rentrer.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Eh bien….quand tu es parti….Naruto n'a pas attendu et est lui aussi allait s'entraîner. Lorsqu'il est revenu…nous avons des missions et le reste du temps il s'entraîner aussi. Vu qu'il mange matin midi et soir à l'Ichiraku….peut être qu'il n'est pas revenu ici depuis…..

……..

Ou alors peut être qu'il n'est vraiment pas doué pour le ménage.

Et son lit ?

Ils trouvèrent la chambre dans le fond de l'appartement. Elle était la seule pièce de propre. La poussière devant la porte leur indiqua qu'il n'utilisait que cette pièce reliée à la salle de bain qu'en passant par le balcon qui la supplantée.

Sakura repoussa la couverture et ils virent un bout de bois dépassait de sous l'oreiller. La jeune fille l'attrapa et trouva le cadre photo de l'équipe, elle regarda Sasuke qui serrait les dents. Le brun déposa son fardeau sur le lit mais le blond ne le lâchait pas, agrippait comme un désespérer au haut de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke enleva son haut, et se servit dans le placard du blond ou tout était désespérément trop petit ou trop identique. Un bâillement sonore les fit se retourner, Naruto s'étant redressé et cherchant apparemment ou il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il réalisa, il se leva, se dirigeant vers une commode ou il attrapa un haut noir et un pantalon de la même couleur, les lançant à son compagnon.

Puis il alla vers sa coéquipière, attrapant le cadre dans ses mains, un sourire bienheureux sur la face, et retourna à sa place, rabattant la couverture sur lui et s'endormant d'une traite.

Apparemment l'idée que tu pourrais repartir ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit.

Bienheureux qui vit naïvement.

Sasuke !

Hm ?

Arrête de te foutre de sa gueule s'il te plaît. Il a toujours fait l'impossible pour se rapprocher de toi.

……je lui avais dit d'abandonner.

Quand un idiot aime quelqu'un il n'abandonne jamais. Le brun leva un sourcil moqueur.

Tu as abandonné toi peut être ?

Oui. Je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant.

Ah. Et tu dis que je suis méchant quand je parle de lui.

Moi je dis sa sans arrière pensée…

Et qui te dis que moi j'en ai ?

………ton regard n'est pas le même quand tu le regardes Sasuke…..je dirais même que …..tu l'aimes.

……..tu parles trop. Le brun se maudit intérieurement, ses joues reprenant à nouveau des couleurs. _Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on parle de ça, j'agis comme ça ? tchhhh_

Je reviendrais demain avec de quoi manger et du linge pour toi. La jeune fille était gênée, semblant comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait cacher.

Reviens dans la soirée, je ne pense pas qu'il s'éveillera avant.

……..ok. Sasuke, je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous deux….il y a beaucoup de blesser, je vais devoir prendre le relais dès que j'aurais pu me reposer un peu….

T'en fais pas Sakura, on reviendra.

La jeune fille eut un sourire, la nostalgie des vieux jours lui revenait. Elle sortie par le balcon et disparut dans la nuit, bientôt escortée d'une ombre masculine. Sasuke partit se prendre une douche et changea.

_C'est pas possible…mais ou il range ça lui ? j'ai cherché dans tout l'appart et rien…_le brun tournait et retournait tous les placards de l'appartement, cherchant un futon pour dormir. Le bruit finit par réveiller l'occupant des lieux, la gueule de travers, qui vint le trouver dans le salon.

Gué, Sasuke tu fou quoi ?

Je cherche un matelas pour dormir baka.

Tsss, tu te prends la tête pour des trucs mineurs.

Hein ?

Le blond lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à sa suite, le jetant sans ménagement dans le lit. Il le rejoignit alors, se couchant près de lui sans toutefois le toucher. Sasuke sentait son cœur faire des bonds de plus en plus fort, il était sur que son ami finirait par les entendre. Mais la respiration de Naruto se fit vite régulière et le brun se détendit un peu.

Un cri retentissant les réveilla, bientôt suivit par même son plus masculin, tandis que le blond s'éclata sur le mur de l'autre coté de la pièce. Tentant apparemment de se fondre à la matière même, les yeux ronds de peur.

Sakuraaaa je suis désolé, c'est Sasuke qui s'est glissé dans mon lit, je suis innocent me bats paaaaassss……le blond n'arrivant pas à disparaître derrière la peinture se mit à lui faire des yeux larmoyant de chihuahua.

Narutoooo c'est pas parce que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre que t'as le droit de lui faire ça, je vais te tuer !!!!

………p'tain la galère, vous avez pas pensé à évoluer depuis que je suis parti ? le brun se gratta la tête, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Héhéhé, et sinon tu fous quoi dans mon lit ? Naruto s'était rapproché, s'accroupissant près du lit, son bonheur transperçant le cœur de l'Uchiha. Mais bon un Sasuke étant un Sasuke…

……….en plus de ça t'as toujours la mémoire courte toi.

Eh ?

C'est toi qui m'as traîné là hier soir pour

NARUTOOOOO, le brun vit le poing de la jeune fille s'abattre et d'instinct sauva le blond de son sort en le serrant contre lui et se jetant contre le mur dans son dos.

Hé ? la rosée et l'occupant des lieux eurent la même réaction.

………._vite vite réfléchiiiiiis, Sasuke assure !!!_ le brun sentait une sueur froide se promener le long de son échine.

Sa…Sasu

Me l'abîme pas avant que je ne batte Itachi, Sakura, malgré tous il pourrait me servir.

Mais quand vas-tu cesser de me prendre pour une merde ?

………….

Mouais je m'attendais à pas de réponse de toute manière……

Le blond se leva, continuant de sourire et partit vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'il ressortit, Sasuke prit sa place. Lorsque le trio se retrouva face à face, Sakura leur présenta les ramens qu'elle avait prit à l'Ichiraku. Le blond la regarda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et un sourcil relevait.

Hey Sakura….tu te fous de moi là…

Quoi ?

En plus de prendre le format le plus petit, tu m'en amènes qu'un ? la radinerie de la vieille peau à vraiment déteins sur toi ma parole…

Parce que t'es pas devenu plus pervers avec Jiraya toi peut être ? la rosée montrait les dents, prête à mordre.

Ouh j'ai peur….bon, Sasuke tu viens ? je vais à l'Ichiraku…au moins si je crève dans quelques heures j'aurais pas de regret de ce coté là.

Baka….c'est toujours toi l'optimiste habituellement non ?

Ah ? bon on y va ? j'ai faim, j'ai à peine eu l'équivalent d'une entrée là.

NARUTOOOOOO

Ouais ouais, c'est bon amène donc l'autre iceberg je lui paye son bol

Quoi ? mais c'est pas un glaçon d'abord et puis

Oui oui oui

Le blond n'attendit pas plus, habituait à ne plus contredire son amie depuis bien longtemps et sortit de part le balcon. La jeune leur fit un geste de la main, retournant à ses blesser et leur révélant qu'elle devrait relayer Tsunade sur un cas grave.

Sasuke se tenait près de Naruto qui après avoir fermé la porte se mis en équilibre sur la grille de son balcon, regardant dans le lointain. Il n'était pas tard, l'après midi se finissait, et la vue était magnifique. Naruto se retourna vers lui, écartant les bras en croix et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

L'Uchiha se pencha, le voyant tomber et rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il sauta lui-même de la rambarde, bien que l'envie de le laisser se prendre le sol le tarauda un millième de seconde. Il soupira et accéléra ses mouvements, se retrouvant au sol en longeant le mur et sautant pour rattraper le blond au dernier moment.

T'es vraiment…

Un boulet ? je sais héhéhé, mais tu l'adores ton boulet hein ?

…….._ tourne la tête Sasuke, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire ça maintenant, tourne, tourne, tourne…_

Bon Sasuke-Teme, t'as pas faim ? _si si, baka, _le brun tourna vers lui un regard glouton, faisant sursauter le blond.

……..le brun alla à sa suite, arrivant au niveau de Naruto qui lui toucha le front.

T'es sur que ça va toi ? l'air soucieux de son rival lui redonna des envies. _Je me souviens pourquoi je suis parti aussi à ce moment là, p'tain c'est pas tenable…_

………le brun tourna la tête, laissant la main cuivrée suspendue dans le vide.

………

Quoi ?

Rien. Je suis content que tu sois de retour Sasuke.

…._éh ?_

Le blond se tourna sans rien dire de plus et s'en alla vers l'Ichiraku. Le repas se passa en silence, Sasuke aurait pu entendre toutes les conversations environnantes si l'attitude du blond ne le préoccupait pas tant.

_Nooon, il me fait la gueule mon p'tit renard ? Il est mignon comme ça…mais je préfère quand il sourit, là au moins c'est un canon et…quand je m'écoute j'ai l'impression d'être gâteux c'est pas possible…_un bruit attira son attention, le blond venait de lui piquer son bol qu'il n'avait pas réussi à finir.

Naruto commença à le manger, sans pitié pour les pauvres pâtes qui essayaient de fuir en glissant le long des baguettes, malheureusement trop lente pour espérer pouvoir s'en sortir. Un nouveau bol arriva lorsqu'il eut celui du brun et Naruto y plongea ses baguettes.

Le brun cru qu'il avait perdu son appétit, car l'autre s'était mis à manger lentement, pesant chacun de ses mouvements. _Il a décidé de me torturer ou quoi ?l'Uchiha voyait chaque bouchée que le blond faisait, refermant sensuellement les lèvres sur les pâtes, léchant parfois le bout de ses baguettes ou de ses lèvres, aspirant une nouille qui n'était pas entrée entièrement. _

_  
_Le bol se leva jusqu'à sa bouche, Naruto buvant le bouillon dont une goutte coula le long de son menton. Il sortit la langue, attrapant la serviette pour essuyer ce qu'il restait. Sasuke commença à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'instant et eut bien du mal à supporter le regard bleu qui se planta dans le sien. _Arghhhh c'est pas possible je deviens un pervers maintenant…calme toi Sasuke, respire, un, deux, trois….._

ça y est fini ?

ouais.

Trois bols, c'est tout ? tu te fous de moi ?

……

Naruto se leva et partit payer ses commandes, revenant vers le jeune homme pâle. Marquant un arrêt pour l'attendre, Sasuke se leva et réalisa enfin se qui l'avait tant gêner dans l'absorption de son dernier bol. La plupart des regards étaient dirigés sur eux ou plutôt sur lui et tout du long, il les avait regardé de la même manière.

_En gros, il a pris ma défense en silence, sachant qu'en faisant une esclandre je me serais foutu de sa gueule ? Ou que je me serais vexé ? Ou encore parce qu'il voulait vraiment finir son bol ?naaaah_

Une main le tira de sa rêverie, lui tapant sur l'épaule, des mèches blondes passant sous ses yeux et disparaissant derrière la fine cloison de bois servant de porte. Naruto retourna chez lui en silence, Sasuke le suivant et l'examinant du coin de l'œil. Le blond prépara son sac avec sérénité. Ce calme inhabituel angoissait l'Uchiha qui n'avait jamais vu ça. Lorsqu'il eut finis, il se rendit à l'orée du village et stoppa sa marche jusque là soutenue.

Kakashi sensei

………leur ancien maître s'échappa de l'ombre d'un arbre proche.

Les nouvelles ?

Il ne reste qu'Itachi. Les groupes sont revenus victorieux dont un sérieusement blessé, mais Sakura et Tsunade ont stabilisé son état.

Qui ?

……..

Qui ? le ton inquiet devenait menaçant.

Choji. Mais il s'en sortira d'après…

Si elles le disent c'est que c'est vrai. Bon nous on y va de ce pas, alors ?

Huhuhu, tu deviens insolent avec l'âge toi….ou est l'adorable Naruto que j'ai connu durant mes entraînements ?

Il est partit en voyage pour une durée indéterminée. Le ton catégorique surpris Kakashi qui le montra de son unique œil.

Il est de mauvais poil sensei, on m'a regardé de travers tout à l'heure. Naruto leur fit dos, souhaitant caché sa soudaine rougeur. _Gyyyaaaa ce Teme a compris pourquoi je faisais la gueule…_

Naruto

Hn ? le blond respira un bon coup et se retourna vers son ancien maître.

……..mes clones l'ont suivit jusqu'à la frontière avec le pays du vent.

….vous avez perdu le contact ?

Non, Gaara à envoyer une équipe de pisteur, il faut donc que vous passiez le voir et il vous mettra au parfum pour…

Reçu 5/5, bon préparez la fiesta et dites à la vieille qu'elle me passe le titre. Bon Teme, on y va.

Sasuke n'eut rien le droit d'ajouter que le blond s'était déjà emparé de son poignet et le traîner sans effort à sa suite dans la nuit qui les entourait. Ils marchèrent toute la nuit en silence, mais au petit matin, le brun ne tint plus.

Pourquoi tu l'ouvres pas ?

On est en mission, on cherche un tueur craint, vaut mieux non ?

………pour une fois t'es logique.

Ouais.

……….

……….

Parle baka, je supporte pas de te voir si calme.

Ah. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

J'ai raté quoi ?

Oh est bien il y a trois mois on a fait une fête ou on était tous là et s'était pour…

En gros Usuratonkachi

Héhéhé, je te faisais marcher Teme. Bon alors on va prendre dans l'ordre. Tu es partit, j'ai rejoint Jirayia pendant deux ans et demi. Ensuite je suis revenu, j'ai retrouvé Sakura, on a eu diverses petites missions, on a eu affaire à l'Akatsuki plus d'une fois, Gaara à faillit mourir….au fait là faudra pas que t'oublis qu'il est Kazekage et

Il t'a dépassé ?

…….mouais. bref, ensuite on a eu Saï, puis on t'as retrouvé, t'es reparti, et je suis rentré m'entraîner avec Kakashi pour maîtriser ma spécialité.

Tu utilises quoi ?

Le vent. Ensuite, on a eu divers petits événements, d'ailleurs on a perdu Asuma…….les traits du blond se durcirent, ses poings se serrant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Naruto ?

C'est pour ça que j'ai agis un peu trop rapidement quand ils ont attaqués……je voulais les sauver.

……….je trouve que tu ressembles de plus en plus à Yondaime.

……merci. Le sourire qu'il lui avait offert dans les sous-sols refit surface, et Sasuke décida d'y répondre.

…..toi tu dois être vraiment malade….

…….

Entre le sourire et le compliment que tu viens de me faire, sans oublier les divers autres petits trucs et ton retour aussi…tu craquerais pas pour moi toi ?

…… le brun baissa la tête. _Mais pourquoi je l'ai ouvert moi…_

……… _Il a l'air gêné cet idiot._

…..le brun réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Sasuke ? _c'est pas vrai, pour de vrai, gêné ? Sasuke ?_

Hn ? _j'ai pas de réplique attends quoi…_mais la situation avait changée.

T'as entendu ? Naruto semblait sur le qui-vive.

……..non. le brun scruta les environs, utilisant son sharingan au cas ou, mais rien.

Arrêtons de parler tu veux. Ton frère est puissant, il vaut mieux ne pas le prendre à la légère.

………

Après une pose à midi, leur route reprit jusque tard dans la nuit. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, rien qui n'aurait pus leur laisser supposer une présence. Sasuke avait dormi pendant leur pause du repas, assez pour prendre le premier tour de garde le soir même.

Le feu crépitait doucement, le silence était total tandis que le blond se tenait adossé à un tronc d'arbre, dormant comme une souche. Sasuke se laissa aller quelque instants à la rêverie, s'imaginant enrouler autour de ses doigts les cheveux dorés de son compagnon, tandis qu'il l'embrasserait à pleine bouche.

Le temps s'égraina ainsi, il lui avait donné une heure de plus, mais là, il était fatigué et ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls et son attention était moins bonne. Sasuke alla vers le blond et prenant appuis sur ses jambes, avança la main vers son compagnon.

_Le Sasuke habituel serait un connard, et lui foutrait la trouille de sa vie en le remuant comme un prunier…ce qui serait assez distrayant je l'admets…mais booon, je vais d'abord essayer autre chose._ Sasuke toucha une mèche, et se mit à jouer avec elle, se demandant pourquoi le blond gardait les cheveux aussi longs.

Tu t'amuses bien ?

Hé ? Naruto ouvrit des yeux amusés.

Si tu crois que je suis toujours la même daube qu'antan, tu te goures Sasuke.

……… le blond s'étira, le peu de distance entre eux deux ne le gênant nullement.

J'ai faim. Il reste quelque chose à bouffer au moins.

……….

O…..k, Sasuke le retour : je parle autant qu'un caillou et j'en suis fier.

Le rire du blond résonna et stoppa tout aussi net, Sasuke eut juste le temps de comprendre qu'il se trouvait sous son acolyte. Il allait se plaindre lorsqu'il sentit deux choses. D'une un liquide poisseux qui lui coulait sur le ventre et de deux la présence de cet homme qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Itachi Uchiha nous attaquerait par derrière.

Les temps changent.

Et tu es lâche au point de ne pas te montrer ? le blond se releva, repoussant le shuriken de l'ombre de la plaie.

Je voulais juste montrer à mon frère qu'il ne devait pas oublier qu'il….

Naruto tu me le laisses et toi bouge de là.

……

Petit frère tu crois pouvoir me battre ? mais tu es faible et tellement

Et même si je dois en crever Naruto, je t'interdis de faire le moindre mouvement pour moi.

………

Usuratonkachi.

Qui vivra verra.

BAKA je ne plaisante pas.

Et moi j'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour te laisser crever Sasuke, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

…..pfff comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le rappels…

Naruto se mit de coté, laissant sa blessure se refermer et laissant entrer dans la lumière l'aîné des Uchiha, évitant son regard. Il aperçut une ombre derrière lui et se retourna à temps pour parer un coup, répondant directement de son rasengan le plus puissant.

Concentre toi sur Sasuke, Itachi s'il te plait. Tu aurais du mal à nous deux et je n'ai pas envi qu'il me déteste en te tuant bêtement, je lui laisse se plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'interviendrais pas.

………bêtement ? huhuhuHAHAHAHAHAHA

………

Itachi profita que Sasuke regardait Naruto pour foncer dessus lui, mais le brun avait vu le coup venir, parant le sabre du sien et répondant du shidori. Les coups pleuvaient, crachant l'un après l'autre du sang, répondant à l'ennemi avec la même rage.

L'aîné semblait jouir de la situation, laissant même échapper un rire. La rage du plus jeune redoubla, faisant ressortir les techniques qu'il avait acquises durant ces dernières années. Mais Itachi connaissait les coups d'Orochimaru pour l'avoir battu plus d'une fois, rien n'avait d'effet. Il porta un coup qui envoya son petit frère valser plus loin.

C'est bien ce que je disais. Toujours aussi faible….et tu n'as pas tuer ton meilleur ami n'est ce pas ?

…….. Sasuke se releva, la haine transformant son visage d'éphèbe.

Sasuke, n'écoute pas et calme toi. Même moi je te battrais sans à avoir à utiliser Kyubi là.

……… Le brun se redressa, fermant les yeux.

………le plus vieux des deux activa le stade le plus poussé de ses yeux, se préparant à le recevoir.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, son frère essaya de s'emparer de son âme, s'engagea alors entre eux deux un combat silencieux. Naruto ne bougea pas, se mordant les joues pour se forcer à rester coi. Il ne vit pas comment le combat prit fin. Une main pale se posa sur son épaule, pleine de sang.

Naruto releva la tête, Sasuke se tenait devant lui, un sourire sur le visage alors qu'un sabre lui traversait la poitrine. Les tremblements qu'il avait, reprirent de plus belle alors que l'odeur de cochon grillé s'élevait d'un peu plus loin.

t'en fais pas baka, t'as juste respecter mes dernières volontés.

………. Naruto se releva d'un coup sec, emportant avec lui son compagnon.

AAAAaaaah….ah…p'tain ça fait mal, tu peux pas me laisser cre….

Je te préviens Sasuke, si tu m'abandonnes maintenant, je te suis jusqu'en enfer et je te rétame la gueule, t'as compris ?

Aha…ahaha, s'était la première fois qu'il riait et cela fit plus peur à Naruto qu'autre chose. Mais tu n'as…aah, bordel gnnn, le brun serra les dents. Tu dois devenir Hokage.

Baka, si tu crèves…. Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend et dégagea un épais chakra.

Qu'est ce que… tu fous….. Dobe ?

On est plus très loin de Gaara, ils te soigneront là bas.

Plus…loin…mais…

J'ai juste à garder le chakra de Kyubi actif, comme ça je maintiens ton état, et on y sera dans la matinée…..à moins que……

…………Naruto s'ouvrit le doigt, et invoqua Gamabunta.

Salut Boss, au village du désert, grouille.

Oï Naru…..

GROUILLE JE TE DIS, JE VAIS LE PERDRE SINON !!!

Devant la réaction du blond, qui pourtant n'avait jamais été aussi impoli, le père des grenouilles se mit à sauter par tranche kilométrique, tandis que Naruto faisait son possible pour maintenir Sasuke.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, seulement quelques heures étaient passées, l'aube n'ayant pointé son nez que depuis peu. Les tremblements du saut de l'animal avaient attiré le maître des lieux, ainsi que nombre de ses suppléants.

Le blond sauta à terre, tenant toujours l'Uchiha dans ses bras et courant le plus vite possible la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le groupe.

GAARAAAAAA, EQUIPE MEDICALE.

……. Le Kazekage eut juste à faire un signe, pour que deux personnes se détachent du groupe et s'avancent vers eux.

Salut Naruto.

Salut…mais non…que….Sasuke…..c'est plus urgent il

Calme toi. Pose le. Le blond s'exécuta, déposant le brun sur un brancard tout juste déplié.

Dites nous quand vous relâcherez votre chakra, nous prendrons de suite le relais.

Hey, Teme, t'as pas intérêt de clamser maintenant. Naruto tenait toujours la main de son rival, l'air choqué.

…….Naruto, il est dans les vapes, plus vite….

A trois alors. Un, deux….trois.

Le chakra de Kyubi disparut tandis que l'équipe médicale se chargeait du brun, certains le maintenant alors que d'autres le menaient vers la salle de soin. Gaara prit son ami par les épaules, et le traîna jusqu'à chez lui pour qu'il se repose.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux furent blessés par la lumière qui se reflétait dans la pièce. Naruto dormait assis près de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Un détail attira le regard du brun, le Kazekage se tenant près du balcon sans porte, seul ses vêtements volant librement au vent indiquaient sa présence.

réveillé ?

……..

Naruto ne t'as pas lâché depuis les deux jours ou t'as été HS.

……..

Pire qu'une mère poule……bref, il m'a expliqué la situation.

…….

Si tu le trahis une fois de plus je m'occupe de ton cas.

……

Oui, ça a été un plaisir de causer avec toi aussi Sasuke.

Le chef du village sortit de la chambre, laissant le brun réfléchir. Il regardait le blond, qui respirait calmement. De sa main libre, il s'approcha, voulant à nouveau caresser la chevelure d'or. Mais il suspendit son geste. Le blond commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, geignant et tremblant, faisant un mauvais rêve.

Me..me…laisse pas.

………

Meurs…pas. Le blond serrait sa main à la lui briser.

…….. Sasuke serra les dents et n'hésita plus lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du blond.

T'aime…Teme. Le brun l'attrapa et le tira à lui.

Gné ?

Bonjour Dobe.

Gné ? que ? hein ? SASUKE !!! t'es réveillé ?

Non non, je cuisine

Baka….dis pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça ? et pourquoi ton cœur il bat bizarrement comme ça ? t'es toujours malade ? je vais

Une Dobe vient de me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

Hé ?

………le brun leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le blond cherchait qui pouvait bien être l'autre Dobe dans la pièce.

Sasuke ?

T'as parlé en dormant Usuratonkachi.

……….à mesure qu'il assimilé la phrase, les joues du blond devenaient pivoines.

Le brun se pencha et l'embrassa sans autre cérémonie, promenant comme il l'avait souvent rêvé, ses mains dans la chevelure d'or. Naruto se laissa faire, acceptant même d'approfondir le baiser lorsqu'un point vint le troubler.

N'en profite pas Teme.

Hein ?

……..Naruto détourna le regard, n'arrivant plus à le regarder dans les yeux.

…..oh. ok j'ai pigé. Bon allons y pour les explications. T'écoutes bien et tu m'interromps pas sinon tu te démerdes pour savoir la fin.

……

Bon, je me suis barré du village pour deux raisons. Un je voulais être plus fort pour tuer mon frère et deux parce que je voulais pouvoir te protéger….ouais y'a peut être une troisième raison aussi, c'est que quand j'étais près de toi j'oubliais pas mal ce à quoi je me destinais, donc j'ai préféré me barrer pour pouvoir m'entraîner à fond sans avoir la tête ailleurs.

……..

Ben ouais, j'avais jamais pensé trahir Konoha, mais avec lui j'étais plus libre et j'allais pouvoir apprendre beaucoup de chose en un temps réduit. Bref, j'ai jamais eu l'intention de me faire bouffer par l'autre vieillard…..

Oooaaaah, je sais pas si je dois être surpris du contenu de ce que tu dis ou de la longueur de celle-ci…..le blond était en totale extase devant le brun.

Baka

Héhéhé.

Ah dernier point.

Hm ? le blond souriait, heureux de ce qu'il entendait.

Je t'aime.

Hé ?

Je t'aime.

Quoi ?

Je te hais

Ah, ouf j'ai cru que t'avais dit le contraire…

Mais le brun n'attendit pas plus, reprenant le blond par les épaules, et apposant ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Sa langue s'invita dans la partie, bientôt rejointe par celle du blond.

Hum.

Hé ? Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers la porte. Gaara si tenait, ainsi que Temari, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et Kankuro, qui était l'auteur du discret raclement de gorge.

Naruto, Sakura arrivera dans approximativement une journée. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour…

Oui oui oui je te fais confiance Gaara de toute manière, t'es plus à l'aise avec la paperasse que moi non ? le blond l'avait rejoint et le poussait à l'extérieur.

Hey Naruto.

Oh Kankuro, laisse moi. Le blond regarda les yeux turquoise de son ami pour qu'il agisse contre son frère.

Mais le Kaze

M'en fous, j'attends ça depuis perpet', celui qui m'enlèvera ça n'est pas né….ou sera bientôt mort pigé. Gaara, s'teuplaiiiiiit que personne nous dérange hein. Merciiiiiii t'es un pote.

BAKAAAA. Mais la porte se referma sur la voix du maître des pantins.

………….. le silence fut bientôt remplacé par de drôle de bruit.

Uuughhhhh

Héhéhéhé, va falloir que je raconte ça à Sakura moi.

……..bon, laissez les. Temari va à la rencontre de la rose, Kankuro….arrête de rougir comme ça, ils ne font que l'am…

CHUUUUUUUUTTTTTT

………pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ils ne…….mais son frère préféra s'enfuir que d'entendre un mot de plus.

Hahahaha, c'est pourtant mignon.

Temari va bosser, si on me cherche je suis dans mon bureau.

Okkk hahahahaha

Un gémissement plus que dénonciateur venait de leur parvenir, Temari partit tout en riant, impatiente de voir arrivée l'autre jeune fille, tandis que Gaara s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.


End file.
